Hardware devices installed to provide cable network services to consumers (e.g., modems, set top boxes, DVRs, etc.) conform to various industry standards, which are constantly evolving. As these standards evolve, new features may be added to the standards that currently deployed devices are incapable of providing or are incompatible with. For example, a new feature offered by a new standard may use a frequency band for signal transmission that interferes or conflicts with signals transmitted or received by legacy-equipment. To accommodate these legacy devices, new features may be disabled on new-equipment until the legacy-equipment sharing a network with the new-equipment is updated, upgraded, or replaced. The costs and logistical difficulties in updating, upgrading, or replacing the deployed devices may be considerable, and, as a result, many consumers are left with services that do not incorporate the new standard for long periods of time, even when some of their equipment is capable of using these new features. Additionally, because equipment conforming to the new standard may interfere with legacy-equipment, new features may be disabled so long as legacy-equipment is deployed, delaying a service provider's upgrades and updates to its facilities.